Harry's sixth year
by illusenthe earth faerie
Summary: Harry Potter's back in year six!Memories of Sirius, new things and new people.Guess who's the new DADA teacher?Hint: this person hates his her name.You probably know. Right? KK read! Oh and chappie ten is up!HarryHermione
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction story. Hope you like it. First of all I want to say I don't own Harry Potter. So don't expect me to write that every single darn chapter. Secondly review. If you want to or wish or feel sorry for me or want to be the first one or-

OKAY!

I guess you get this stuff. So read this fic'. TTFN (ta ta for now)

-Illusen ,the earth faerie

Harry Potter

And his

6th year

Chapter One

Waking Up

"Wake up!" Hissed a voice. Harry simply rolled over and shut his eyes tight. No, it was probably Ron

Or Hermione trying waking him up. No. he wasn't at Boring Private Drive.Nah, he wasn't being woken up by-

"Wake up or else you get no breakfast!" The voice hissed again.

Harry snapped opened his eyes and saw a thin bony, blonde woman, baring horsy teeth. Definitely Aunt Petunia.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up." Harry answered back. He slid on his glasses and stared at his Aunt. "What do you want? Aunt Petunia?" Harry couldn't help, but be rude to his aunt. Hands on hips, Aunt Petunia answered as if each word gave her horrible pain. "Uncle Vernon and Dudley are going to get a new Telly."Aunt Petunia paused and then continued. "I want you to make breakfast for them, because there going to need some energy to-uh-bargain."

Harry guessed that in Uncle Vernon's dictionary, 'bargaining' meant shouting until you're satisfied. " What time is it?" The sleepy teenager asked.

"7 am. They'll be waking up in an hour." Petunia promptly replied. Without another word she exited Harry's small room. Harry glanced at his snowy white owl and saw her peek a small bleary, amber eye at him. "You hungry?" He asked her. The beautiful creature hooted softly and Harry laughed. He took it as a yes.

Harry quickly sobered down, the image of Sirius Black flooded his memory and he felt sadness wash over him."Don't cry." He muttered to himself.

He dressed quickly, pulled a comb through his black, unruly hair and sighed. "Another day at Private Drive."

He then hurried into the kitchen.

so how did ya like it?Will be adding chappie sceond soon.Review.


	2. chapter two

Ok!!!I am back! Second is here. Yay! So happy I am. Read now. This chapter is longer. Ok.

- Illusion the earth faerie

**Chapter 2:**

**notes**

Harry popped some slices of bread in the toaster and started to fry some eggs, soon a delicious aroma covered the kitchen like a curtain. When he was done, Harry put the toast and eggs on two plates. He sat down and was still thinking about Sirius. Sirius was-had been- Harry's godfather. He had been on the run from the ministry because no one believed Hermione and Harry that Sirius wasn't guilty and that dratted Peter Petrigrew was alive.

Last school year at Hogwarts had been a nightmare and Harry felt it was half Mr. Fudge's fault and Voldemort's. Fudge was the minister and he had been ignorant of the fact that Voldemort was coming to power, but finally had been proven wrong when the minister and seen him himself.

Harry quietly muttered. "Lupin must be feeling tem times worse."

"Who's Loopy?" Came a groggy voice. It was Harry's cousin, Dudley. Dudley had been a fat boy when he was younger, but he had turned that fat into muscles, much to Harry's grief. He had brawn but no brains. Dudley had thick blonde hair that was usually picture-perfect, but now sleep-tousled.

Now the black-haired teenager dodged his massive cousin's query and quickly told him. "You're supposed to wake-up in half an hour, and right now its 7:30." If Dudley hadn't been sleepy and tired he would have sneered at him but instead replied. "'Kay. That's good." And his massive figure lumbered out of the kitchen.

Harry didn't see the point of staying up so he returned to his room with some extra toast. After he devoured a slice he put some in Hedwig's (Harry's snowy owl) cage and the sleepy owl hooted her thanks. She broke the bread into many pieces with her beak and swallowed, until the last crumb disappeared.

Harry climbed into bed; too many thoughts were overwhelming him. He knew that writing notes would be very Hermione-like, but he was desperate. He took out a sheet of parchment, ink, and a quill out of his trunk.

People I'm mad at

**Umbridge-for being a toad, taking points off, being headmistress, and cutting my hand open**

**Fudge- for being the minister, forcing the toad on us, and being a fool not believing Voldemort is alive**

**Me- for leading my friends into danger on false pretenses, being an idiot, and leading Sirius to his death**

**Voldemort- reasons too many and obvious**

Harry studied the list and nodded to himself. It looked alright.He stored his items back, including the list. Harry's gaze traveled around the room. He saw books lying around the room. Robes flung on the floor, muggle clothes were heaped in groups. The only thing that was clean was Hedwig's cage and herself.

Harry felt his eye-lids go heavy and soon they slid over his emerald eyes.

A little later he woke up. Harry checked the time quickly. It read 7:59. He let out a breath of relief and tidied up a bit, un-rumpling his clothes and hair quickly.

"WAKE UP BOY!" Uncle Vernon rapped the door hard. Harry jumped in surprise since it had been very quiet before the rapping. He sighed and answered dully, "I'm awake." Harry opened the door and was met by the unpleasant sight of his uncle. His moustache was glaring as well as his tiny, beady eyes.

"Dudley and I are-" Uncle Vernon began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Yeah, I know, going to get a Telly." Harry finished.

"Don't interrupt me." Uncle answered coldly in a dangerously low voice. Harry simply shrugged, if he had been younger he would have replied with a 'yes, sir', but being older he felt more rebellious. "Don't shrug your un-grateful shoulders at me, boy! And let me continue." Harry didn't respond except stare at him with fixed forest-green eyes. It seemed to unnerve his Uncle a bit so Uncle Vernon continued. "Don't give go giving trouble to Petunia now. Or else I'll wring your dirty neck! Or even better, _Dudley_ will wring your neck." Uncle Vernon had now a nasty smile on his face as he threatened his un-wanted nephew. Harry winced, Dudley could really kick butt and he also was a champion at school at boxing, plus Dudley wouldn't just not mind wringing Harry's neck, but he'd _love_ it.

Harry nodded and Uncle Vernon's un-appealing face disappeared with Dudley at his side.

"Boy, this is going to be a looonnnngggg summer." Harry muttered unhappily as he watched Uncle Vernon and Dudley speed away in the gleaming family car.

**So did you like this chapter? Plz review. This chapter is longer.**

**Illusen, the earth faerie**


	3. chapter three

Here's the third chapter. I'm sad, no body's reviewed me or sent me anything nice about it.Sob Oh well. oh and all those people who haven't reviewed (The whole world) I hope you fall in a ditch except for people who haven't read this stuff. Just kidding. Plz review? Hmm? Maybe?

Ok just readreview.

Tearily yours, illusen, the earth faerie.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Chapter three:**

**16th birthday**

**H**arry woke up on a sunny day. Something felt different. He snatched his glasses and pulled them on and looked. His books were there. He still had Hedwig. He looked at himself at the mirror. Nothing had really happened to his hair, his eyes were the same. What was it? Something was different. He could feel it in his very bones, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He decided to ignore it and instead quickly dressed and tried to comb his hair. Key word: Tried.

Soon he trotted towards the kitchen and was stopped short by who other than Dudley. Dudley was grinning broadly.

"What is it?" Harry snapped irritably, he was tired and bored of Dudley. Well, he always had been, to be honest. "My crew is coming over, Hairball." Dudley answered, with a new nickname for Harry.

Harry's heart plummeted and landed at his ankles. Great, Dudley and his mates would be dying to torture him. Just what he needed.

Yeah! Just what he needed. They'd all laugh at Dudley when they had a go at Harry and he would be too scared to do anything for Harry being a wizard.

Harry smiled at his humungo cousin. "That's brilliant." He exclaimed ethusiastically.Harry soon strode away, happier than before, leaving a confused Dudley looking stupid behind him.

Harry bit into his toast after he had toasted the bread. Uncle Vernon had gone to work and Aunt Petunia was poring over her magazine in the living room, while Dudley sat glued to the television. Aunt Petunia was flipping through the magazine, hunting for juicy gossip.

Soon Dudley's gang arrived. "Hey big D!" They all chorused in unison.

Harry had finished his toast and pretended to gag, hearing it. "Hey there's the St.Mungo's lunatic boy!" One of the member's of the gang snickered. Dudley nervously smiled. Seeing Dudley fidgety made Harry smile blandly.

"He _is_ a lunatic. Look at Hairball! He's smiling when you're making fun of him!" Exclaimed another boy with broad shoulders and thick dark red-streaked hair combed to perfection.

Harry continued to smile. "You've come to see Dudleykinns? Didja know Dudley's called that by his mum still and also wittle Dudley and dudders?" Harry blabbed joyfully.

"WHAT!" Several of the members had chorused, they looked incredulously at Dudley.

"Big D is this true!" A close friend of Dudley's from childhood, cried.

Dudley looked at his feet. "Umm.Uh.yes." He turned crimson.

Aghast looks A few grins. Snickers, than peals and peals of laughter broke out.

Dudley looked like he was going to cry, but instead he glanced at Harry and glared.

"I'm going to kill you when there gone." He whispered dangerously.

Harry suddenly realized something. It was his sixteenth birthday.

He grinned goofily at Dudley. "Really? Remember those people you met at the train station? Well you do remember that they gave me permission to tell on you guys if you bother me? Oh, and don't forget that man's eye. Guess what his nickname is?"

Dudley involuntarily shuddered. "What?"

"Mad-eye Moody." Harry answered, grinning. "They say he become mad and tries to take out you're eye every other day. Do you know why he has that weird eye?"

"Why?" Dudley breathed.

"He picked his eye out once went he went crazy and had to get a new one." Harry managed to keep a straight face, trying not to smile at his own ludicrous fibs about Alastor Moody and the horror on Dudley's face."

Dudley and Harry realized that Dudley's giggling gang ad slipped out the front door. But Dudley didn't seem to mind he asked Harry, "Has he tried to take you're eye out-t?" In a stuttering voice.

Quietly, forcing himself to shudder Harry replied. "H-he tried, if it hadn't been for the others." Harry mentally gave himself props on his excellent fibs and performance.

"How come you weren't 'fraid of him at that train station?" In hushed tones Dudley queried.

"He decided he only goes for normal folk." Harry dramatically paused and then added in a spooky voice. "Like you."

Dudley jumped up and accused. "Y-you're trying to care me and it's-s n-not working-g."

Harry decided to give Dudley some of Professor Dumbledore's medicine.

He gazed at Dudley calmly and quietly as if meditating. Often like Dumbledore's stares at Harry.

It unnerved Dudley a bit and Dudley demanded. "Why've you looking at me like that?"

"'Cause I see fear." Harry sagely replied.

Fed up of this strange treatment and confused Dudley stormed out muttering, "That cousin of mine's gone mental. More mental than mental. Mum was right, he's a freak."

Harry laughed inwardly at Dudley's idle mumbling.

He went to his room and was pleasantly surprised by two owls sitting on his bed holding letters and boxes, which he assumed were

Presents.

Harry approached the old owl Errol that belonged to Ron and a handsome fair one which he guessed were from Hermione.

After removing the packages and letters Harry led them to Hedwig's water bowl and they sipped it gratefully in Hedwig's empty cage since the snowy female owl was stretching her wings for a little round of flying.

The owls soon left and Harry read the letters:

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! It's me Ron! I hope the muggles aren't bothering you too much. Sorry if Errol looks dead and faints on you're bed, actually I'm not sure if he'll survive it too you and someone else may find him lying in a heap, but I'll still continue writing. Every one here (my family) wishes you a good birthday. We hope you like this present; it's from all of us.

Hermione probably has something too for you, we're going to get supplies soon, hope you can come. Ginny's here with me, she say's to tell you to see things on the bright side even if you're birthday is gloomy. It's pretty early right now.

George and Fred want to thank you again on the money for you-know-what. There shop is flourishing (big word, mate) and there making loads of money, enough to get us decent things. I'm proud of them and want to thank you mate for giving it to them that was un-selfish of you. It really was.

I know you really miss Sirius, we all miss him and I hope you're not hurting too bad ( you probably are). I'm really sorry, it must be hard losing people you care about, I almost lost Dad had it not been for you Harry. Wow I owe you tons. Any ways don't think about his death think about the happiness you felt with him.

A good sixteenth birthday. Cheers!

Yours,

Ron

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I haven't finished ,but decided to upload this much. Please review. Hope you like it.

****


	4. chapter four: Opening presents

**Hey there people it's me illusen, the earth faerie again.Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation in Italy.**

**Thank you to those people who reviewed! I like you're compliments very much!**

**Reviewers: Torieshedevil and Daydreamer696**

**you guys are on my good list. Lol. Ok you can read this chapter now.**

**- happily yours, **

**Illusen the earth faerie**

chapter four:

Opening the presents

**H**arry was taken aback by his freckle-faced friend's words. Ron could be pretty sage when needed.Yeah he should think of happy things he had done with Sirius.

Harry screwed up his eyes tight and thought off the time when Sirius had asked him to live with him, he remebered the swirl of joy in his stomach, but then a pessimistic voice whispered loudly in his ear. _Oh stop it, Harry. He's dead, gone.Never coming back._

The boy opened his green eyes and groaned, thinking happy about Sirius was hard when that annoying voice kept screaming.

He decided to open Ron's present. After ripping open the present he found eight glittering cards neatly tied in a buddle, intruged he untied it and was surprised to see eight beaming faces of the Weasely's on the cards!

"Hey Harry!" Ginny's and Ron's chimed in unison.

"Hey Ron-Hey Ginny." Harry greeted them enthusiatically.

A familiar voice shrieked from the cards.

"Look! Harry's grown taller! Haven't you dear?" Mrs. Weasely.

"Yes Molly, we can all see that." Came Mr. Weasely's calm voice from one of the cards.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George gave there owm customized 'happy birthdays'.

Soon Mr. Weasely told Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, but I have to go to work now. Happy Birthday. Bye now."

"Bye Mr. Weasely, thanks for the present all of you, it's the best you guys have ever given me!" Harry thanked the Weasely's happily.

"Even better than the sweaters mum knits you?" Fred teased good-naturedly.

Harry could only give a weak grin in reply.

"Well. Best be off Bye." Mr. Weasely waved to Harry.

"Oh, wait Mr. Weasely!" Harry hurriedly stopped the red-headed man who was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"How's Fudge doing?" Harry inquired, giving a sheepish grin.

"Oh _that_ man," Mr.Weasely answered, acting as if the minister was a criminal. "He's been awfully quiet, as you probably could guess.No, I don't think he's going to say that Dumbledore is a crackpot fool or you're a boy that wants to be a hero.No,no,no.That's not going to happen in a very,very long time."

Mr. Weasely looked satisfied in a way and so did his family.

"Thanks Mr Weasely for giving me an update. D'you think he'd mind if I decided to give him a visit."

Everyone in the room grinned at his words (well the cards and Harry to be exact).

"Ahhh," Mr. Weasely softly replied. "You must be dying to see the look on his face, since he ruined you're previous year. Well, Harry I'd like to say 'yes', but being a responsible and truthful man I'm saying :give him a year."

"Aww." Harry pretended to be upset.

"Yes, well. Good bye, and no more questions!" With that Mr. Weasely vanished from his picture.

"We'd better be going to." Bill inserted after his father had left, He gestured to Charlie.

"Yeah.Bye harry." Charlie agreed.

"Bye thanks for this awesome gift, visit soon in these cards." Harry replied.

"We will." and the two oldest brothers dissapeared.

"We'd be off to.Well thanks for our-" Fred began, but George and Harry quickly cut him off with a warning look.

With a glance at his mother, Fred awkwardly changed his sentence. "Well, thanks for our souls.We're more mature now."

Ginny gave a snort.

Mrs. Weasely had been knitting a sweater in her card and quickly looked up at the funny kind of snort. "Wh-what happened Ginny?"

"Nothing mum." Ginny answered, her cheeks slightly pink. "Just a lame joke I snorted at."

"Yeah, a _really_ lame one." Ron echoed, looking directly at Fred, who gave an embarrased smile.

George, not ready to get in trouble, quickly inserted. "Well, Me and my twin better get going, before he makes more lame jokes. Right, _Fred_."

Fred nodded wordlessly. The twins were gone from their cards than.

Soon all the Weasely's dissapeared and Harry was left finally o the fair owl's package, thee fair owl belonged to Hermione evidently after Harry read the letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday!It's me Hermione.You're uncle and aunt aren't bothering you too much, are they?If they aren't maybe us three can go get supplies. I hope you aren't felling bad Harry, it wasn't you're fault that V- ok I have to get used to this deep sigh. It wasn't you're fault that V-Voldemort lured you. You must really miss Sirius, I do to and truth be told I was a bit harsh about him, wasn't I?**_

_**So don't go telling yourself it was you're fault.It wasn't Harry, it really wasn't.**_

_**This is a first, I'm not doing homework right now. Why? It's because I finished it the first two days, see, I can actually relax now. Except for one thing, I hope I did ok on the o.w.ls. What about you?**_

_**You probably did excellant in the DADA test, that stag was really good.**_

_**Well mum and dad are calling me.Hope you like this gift I got you, I bet you'll use it.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry suddenly remembered about the OWLS he hope he had done well too, since he wanted to be an auror.

Harry opened the package and found color changing quills and ink, including a brand-new book on quiditch.

_"Queries and answers to Quidditch". _It had animated, excellant colored photographs and sketches.

Just than a small owl came flying in.It was from Hogwarts. Harry's heart skipped a beat.O.W.L.s.

**_HOGWARTS_**

_**School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**We are happy to give you youre results on you're OWLS.**_

_**You recieved O's in all of them. Therefore you can do any job you'd like after school.**_

_**I understand you'd like to be an auror, I ofcourse shall help you reach that position to the fullest.**_

_**Good day.Have a good Holiday.**_

_**Minerva McGonnagal**_

_**Head of Grifindor House**_

Harry's heart soared, he could be an auror!Harry scribbled a short note back to Hermione about his OWL scores.

There was something to look foreward to after all.

Smiling, He leaned out the window to feel the fresh air on his face. He quickly leaned back as Hedwig came back, happy to have a happy owner.

Harry couldn't wait for Hogwarts.

_**Hope you like it. Will add more chapters soon! Yawn**_


	5. chapter five:tapping bricks

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Hey you guys again. It's me Illusen, the earth faerie.I feel bad about not upating on summer vacation so I'm updating faster-hope you appreaciate it.Thanx and read. and if you have time plz review, you're choice.

C ya l8!

- illusen, the earth faerie

chapter 5:

Tap the brick

**H**arry anticipating for the next day as he slid into his bed late at night of the last week of August.Why?Well Harry and his friends were going to get supplies tomorrow in the morning.The dark-haired boy had been worried about the Dursley's, would Aunt Petunia stop him and make him stay like last year?

But Mrs. Figg had settled that matter asking if she could take Harry with her grocery-shopping, since she was getting old and needed help.

For all the Dursley's knew was that Harry felt miserable with Mrs. Figg and Mrs. Figg enjoyed making him miserable- or so they thought, but they were wrong. Mrs.Figg was a squib, not exactly a witch really, but someone who understood magic nevertheless.

_Flash back_

When The Dusrley's hadn't been looking Mrs. Figg stole a glance at Harry and winked.He let a smile and awaited the decision of his uncle.

"Well," Uncle Vernon had decided, scratching his stubby chin."Fine, Mrs. Figg, but make sure the boy works hard and I mean **hard.**"

The teen boy's spirits soared ,but he decided to look miserable.

"Oh,please Uncle!I don't wanna go. I'm begging you!" Harry had pleaded his insides churning with laughter.

"You're uncle's made that decision!" Aunt Petunia had snapped,irritated. "Now stop begging!"

Harry gave a sigh and melodramatically answered. "If you wish sir.But not another evening ever!"

"Listen here." Uncle Vernon excused himself from Mrs. Figg and glared at Harry, he didn't need to look down any more, Harry was his height now. "You are going to help Mrs. Figg when she needs to and both of us- Petunia and I- will decide.So don't go Shakespeare on me!"

"Fine."Harry answered staring right back at his uncle. "Whatever you say."

"So it's settled then?" Mrs. Figg inquired her neighbor, Mr. Dursley. In a more calm voice than he used with Harry he replied. "Yes Mrs.Figg. It's settled.Thank you for putting this brat to use.He needs it."

The secret-squib inclined her head. "Thank you Mr. Dursley. Good day to you and say hello to your wonderful son, Dudley is it?."

"Yes."

Harry felt happier than happy, Mrs. Figg had cornered him the other day and told him her plan that she'd take him to her house and than his friends could pick him up for the day.

_flash back ends_

Now Harry rested his head on his pillow and pulled the ragged blanket up to his chin, excited for tomorrow at the aspect of seeing every one he missed.

_"Except Sirius." _A small voice whispered, the voice of depression.

"Go away!" Great I'm talking to myself now. Excellant."He grumbled angrily.He shut himself up and watched as Hedwig's eyes slowly slid over her eyes and opened, slid over her eyes and opened, slid over-

With a yawn, Harry's own eyes pulled down the drapes and he dreamed of the conversation he had with Sirius about living with his godfather a long time ago in his third year.

Harry woke up early the next morning and in half in hour was at Mrs. Fig's house waiting for Ron and Hermione.

Mrs.Figg smiled at him. "Enjoying your self Harry."

The boy fervently nodded as he put a chunk of fresh cake in his mouth.

"It's good, thanks alot for the cover story also." Harry replied after swallowing.

Mrs. Figg nodded and stroked one of her cats affectionately.The orange cat curled up and purred.

Soon a car drove in and from it waved Ron and Hermione.

"Bye, Mrs. Figg!" Harry yelled as he shoved the last bit of cake up his mouth."Thanks a whole lot."

"Your welcome dear, did you perhaps see mundungus?"

"Uh, no I think he went to buy some couldrons again."

"Oh." Mrs. Figg's voice lowered, waspish and dangerous. "I'll deal with him later. Enjoy.Be careful."

"Er,yeah.'bye."Harry answered ,with that he raced towards the car and, wrenched opened the door and jumped right in as fast as he could, stepping on someone's foot, -by mistake-very hard.

"Hey!You just stepped on my foot!What's the big hurry?" Ron demanded, rubbing his foot.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I don't want the Dursley's to see me, they'll get suspicious and ask to see me at Mrs. Figg's. It could get messy."

"Hi Harry." Hermione greeted after patiently listening to his explanation.

"Hi.Did Ron pick you up."

"Yup." Hermione answered and then eagerly asked. "What did you get in you're OWLS?"

"I can train to be an auror."

"That's wonderful Harry,but what were the grades."

"All o's." Harry replied, smiling.

Hermione actually squealed in delight. "Same!"

"Calm down, woman!" Ron muttered. "Don't need to get a heart attack."

"I was just being excited, sorry for acting like a girl." Hermione brushed away her light brown hair away from her face and rolled her eyes.

"Apology accepted." Ron answered and turned to Harry. "How's it been going with the muggles?"

"The usual really, but I got to put Dudley down in front of his gang. Told them about his little cute names his mom called him, and than I scared him by tellng that Moody turns crazy every other day and peels out eyeballs of people like muggles."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, even though she was laughing. "Y-you r-really shouldn't h-have said that stuff-f."

"Puh-lease H-her-mi-mione." Ron gasped through laughs. "Y'you're laughing also."

"Ok, it was imaginative, I'll give props for that!" Hermione admitted.

Harry cracked a grin.

"Who's driving?" Harry asked curiously.

"Moi." Fred answered, grinning and sticking his head back from the driver's seat.

"Quiet?" Harry asked.

"You didn't say 'hi', I was waiting." Fred explained.George poked his head from the seat next to his clone and grinned. "You also forgot me.Sad. I was hoping you would remember the little people." George pouted and Hermione gave a snort.

All the others laughed.

"Here we are." Fred stopped in from of the secret pub and turned off the car.The fivesome piled out and entered.Soon they tapped

a certain brick and entered Diagon Alley.

**Ok people that's enough, sorry for stopping, but I can't write any more.Well review and every thing else. Please give compliments and criticism is something I can bear.So just think a little and give me a review.**

**You review me, I'll review you!**

**Bye,**

**illusen,the earth faerie**


	6. chapter six: meeting the enemy

hey there guys, I'm updating practically every day now, better appreciate it. grins. Thanx to all people who reviewed and patiently waited for me to update.I owe you peoples.Sorry if my chapters are short as Sally Fan (Eliot pointed out,but I run out of time and sorta run out of what to write. Depest apologies to you Sally Fan (Eliot. Well get to my fanfic' now.'bye

love,

illusen,the earth faerie

**_Chapter six_**

**_meeting my enemy_**

They wondered through Diagon Alley enjoying the hustle and bustle.

"Well we better get going and open are joke shop, people must be waiting." George informed the younger persons, rubbing his hands, buisness-like.

Harry smiled. "Wait!I want to see you're shop soon.It better be good or that money went to waste!" Harry wagged his finger teaseingly.

"It's okay Captain Harry." Fred saluted."We didn't let you down.You three can come and see it after buying your supplies."

The twins bid them good bye and walked off, dissapearing into the crowd of witches and wizards milling around.

Ron shook his head. "Those two will be in a whole lot of trouble when mum finds out."

Harry shifted his weight uncomfortably, that was the last thing he wanted to hear."Ron!" Hermione sharply exclaimed.

"What!" Ron jumped a foot in the air, surprised by the outburst made by his friend.

"Harry feels bad about it, you don't need to rub it in." In a low voice, Hermione muttered near Ron.

The redhead blushed and mumbled. "Um,sorry,Harry. I didn't mean to put you in a bad spot." Ron faked mega-interest at looking at his shoes.

The ravenhaired Griffindor sometimes felt Ron would be very lost if he hadn't been good friends with Hermione and Harry was having those moments right now.Outloud he answered. "S'all right.You didn't mean it."

Sensing the uncomfortable silence that followed, Hermione brightly told them. "C'mon, let's find those things we need!" And with that she practically dragged her friends towards.' **Flourish and Blotts '.**

The threesome pushed the doors of the book shop and browsed the shelves. The owner of the ookshop came up to them and asked, "Madame Lay's school?"

They ahhok there head. "No sir," Hermione corrected. "It's Hogwarts for us."

"Ahhh."The man murmured, adjusting his sun-shaped spectacles that sat on the bridge of his nose. "Fine school, isn't it?Went there myself when I was a young lad..."

"Uh sir, getting back to the things we need?" Ron interrupted the owner's thoughts.

"Ah yes!Right then, you'll need "Advanced Tranfiguration for older people' by Kathryn Hookston then?"

They drew out there supply lists and nodded.

The owner extracted three books from a shelf and handed it to them.

The threesome thanked him and told him some more book they needed.After paying they walked out and got extra quills and such.

When they were walking around, carrying heavy bags, Ron grinned. "Guess what!"

"What?" Harry and Hermone asked in unison.

Fred and George have gotten loads of money and gave me some money so I can buy a pet!"

"What about pig?" Hermione inquired.

"Well I decided to let Ginny have it and she's happy with him."

"What are you going to buy?A rat?" Harry asked almost teasingly.

The grin that Ron had, faded.The freckled griffindor involuntarily shuddered. "No thanks, I don't want another murderer in hiding posing as a rat.I'll pass."

"A cat?" Hermione pressed.

"Nah, I'm getting an new owl."

Hermione looked a bit dissapointed. "Oh, I was hoping if you got a cat it could be friends with Crookshanks.He sometimes looks lonely, don't you think?"She explained.

Ron laughed, "Let's go in, shall we?"

They walked into exotic pet store.Squacks, barks, purrs,hisses and other noises greeted them.They waited in-line, behind a tall, ginger-haired boy, holding a cat, which gingerly held out a broken-paw.

"Poor cat." Hermione breathed sadly.

Ron looked around excitedly looking at the owls that stared at him with wide, curious eyes.

Finally the line thinned and soon the ginger-haired boy was talking to the woman. "He got hurt when he by mistake fell into a really big hole."

After the person behind the counter told him what to do and gave some tips, the boy walked away.

"Wait up!" Hermione yelled, she ran up to him.

"Hi,I'm Hermione!Sorry to surprise you,but I also have a cat..."

The boy smiled at her and they soon began to converse.

Ron was next and he asked the dark-haired lady behind the counter. "Umm, hi.I'm looking for an owl."

The woman beamed at him, "Hello Mr...?"

"Weasely."

"Mr.Weasely, yes.Here I'll let you look at some and explain how they act and such."Harry and Ron followed the woman.

"This is Dusk, she's sweet-tempered and obeys quite well, she responds to her name and is very affectionate.A little mischeif is in her, but not to ruin your day..."

Ron smiled at the medium-sized tawny owl that looked at him with wide amber eyes and flew off her perch to sit on his shoulder.

Ron laughed.

"I think she likes you, she seems nice." Harry commented.The lady smiled at Harry. "Your quite right and you are?"

Harry didn't want to tell her,but he quietly mumbled. "Um.HarryPotter." Very fast.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"The woman tilted her ear near him.Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and mumbled. "It's Harry Potter."

The woman didn't fuss over him or act coldly, she acted quite normal."Nice to meet you Harry.I'm sorry for the trouble you recieved last year, but I beleved in you all the same."

"Er,thanks."

"I'll take Dusk, then." Ron smiled at the owl that sat on his shoulder.

After paying Ron and Harry found Hermione saying bye to the ginger-haired boy.

"You got a boyfriend?" Ron asked teasingly,grinning.

Hermione whacked him with her hand. "No, silly.He's my mom's friend's son.I haven't seem him in a while."

"C'mon,guys." Harry interrupted. "Let's go and see Fred and George's joke shop."

The threesome walked out."Umm, d'you guys know where there shop is."

Hermione shook her head,but Ron replied. "Not exactly, but they gave me map."

He took out a peice of parchment and on top of it curly letters were written:

_Fred and George joke shop directions_

After five minutes of getting lost and asking directions and consulting the map they found a medium-sized, transparent shop with a sign that sang: _Fred and George's shop_

_Do the Fred and George Bop,_

_Come and run,_

_Then have some fun!_

"Were here!" Hermione breathlessly whispered.They raced in. Red and golden confetti fell from the ceiling and crackers exploded above their heads.In midair a cracker exploded and words poped up: _Buy me!._

Then faded away and repeated the procedure.Golden stars shimmered above them and puking pastilles floated away in the air.People bustled around trying on dissapearing hats, pointing at crackers, and more.

"Wow!" Ron gazed at his surroundings. "They didn't waste your money Harry. They didn't."

"Yeah." A dazed Harry nodded.

Hermione was awestruck. "They know how to make your mouth fall on the floor." She murmured.

The trio snapped ot of their reverie.

Fred and George stood in the miidle of, a circular, extremely low wall that came to there waists circled around them, and a gate to get out of the circle.Parchment,quills and joke stuff was piled around them.

"Inpressed?" George asked them.

"Very." Hermione whispered.

Wordlessly, Ron and Harry nodded.

"Did we let you down?" Fred asked, grinning.

They shook there head.

"Told you Harry."George winked.

"How much money have you made?"Ron's voice was casual, but he was dying to know.

"About a hundred galleons." They answered,also casual.

Ron's jaw slackened."About a hundred galleons!" He shouted."Inpressive." Hermione admitted.Harry grinned. "You guys are going to be millionare's."

"Billionares." Ron amended."What can we say," George modestly answered."Were good at this."

But Ron frowned."There's a problem."

"What?" Fred asked, looking unworried.

"Mum." The single word had such aeffect on the twins.There grins vanished and they winced.

"Were dead." Fred agreed hollowly.

"Cooked meat." His twin brother amended.Harry was again uncomfortable, but Hermione came to the rescue. "How bad can it be?You guys are making good money and it' s not illegal,"She reassured, but then suspiciously added, "Is it?"

The twins shook there head 'no'."Well all we can do is tell her and see her reaction." George decided.

"Wanna buy something?"Fred asked.Harry decided to get puking pastilles, just in case Potions got unbearable.Hermione got a vanishing hat.

"Ron?"George pressed.

He shook his head. "Another time I spent my money getting an owl."Ron explained sadly."Show us the owl." The twins begged.

"Sure. "Ron swung up Dusk's Cage."Nice deal." Fred commented.Ron nodded.

"It's 3:00, shouldn't you get back to the muggles?" Hermione asked Harry as she checked her watch.

Harry nodded.

The threesome were about to exit, when in came their sworn enemy.Draco Malfoy.

Ron's hands curled into fists and Harry gritted his teeth.Hermione gave Malfoy a death glare.

"Oh look who's here," Malfoy drawled out. "The Twisted Threesome.Weasel King,Potty and Mud girl."

"Eat slugs Malfoy."Ron growled.

"If I may correct you Weasel." Draco answered, his gray eyes glittering evilly."You were the one puking slugs out in the second year."

Harry and Hermione gripped Ron before he would lash out."Get-off-me." Through gritted teeth Ron ordered his friends.

"No." They answered.

"Bad temper Weasel?It's because of your red hair." He had touched a nerve.

A mix of oaths came streaming out of Ron's mouth.

"Cool it." Hermione ordered Ron, still holding on to him just in case.

Draco lazily watched."Finished yet?"

Ron side-stepped his question. "What are _you _doing _here_?"

Draco's expression changed and just as soon vanished.Harry looked at it confused, was it discomfort?Shame?

"I might ask you the same question." Malfoy dodged the inquiry.

"This is my brothers' shop." Ron proudly replied.Draco's eyes widened in disbelief and he laughed.A cruel cackle.

"This your brother's shop? Please!One of the top joke shops.Gimme a break.I don't believe it."

"Well get it through your skull Malfoy." A voice behind the threesome angrily ordered.They whirled around and were met by Fred and George."It is _our_ shop and he _is_ are brother."

Malfoy reddened and a second later decided to go straight in and leave the trio alone.

"Thanks." Hermione murmured.

"For what?Getting rid of him?Please, it was a peice of cake."

"Here, I'll drop Harry off and you guys can come.I'll drop all you three seperately.Geroge'll stay here."

"Thanks." They muttered.

On the drive back.Harry was quiet, he was deep in thought,thinking about Malfoy and wondering if he would turn into a deatheater.

"Probably." Harry muttered bitterly.

"Probably what?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing." Harry hurriedly answered. "Just thinking if Malfoy would turn into a death eater."

Ron exploded. "Bloody well he is, the stupid bloody git!How can you wonder?It's obvious."

"Just shutup." Hermione snapped."Maybe he's too lazy to want to be one."

Ron was in disbelief. "Get real Hermione.His dad is.He is.Simple."

Harry answered. "You never know, maybe Hermione_ is _right."

They soon pulled into Private Drive,next to Mrs. Figg's house.

"Bye, Ron,Hermione and Fred." Harry gathered his things.

"'Bye!" They answered.

Harry slammed the car's door shut and raced to Mrs. Figg's house, breathlessly he rang the doorbell.The elfderly opened the door, looking worried. "Oh good!It's you, I was worried it was the Dursley's."

Harry came in.He dropped his items.

After five minutes Mrs. Figg told him he better be going. "Make sure you look tired." She advised.

Saying his good byes Harry walked to the Dursley's acting tired.He rang the door bell.

Dudley opened it."_Oh_ it's _you_."

"Nice greeting." Harry sarcastically answered.

"DAD!" Dudley yelled. "HE"S HOME."

Uncle Vernon lumbered towards the door.

"Back, boy?" He asked meanly.

"Yes." Harry sighed, making himself look worn-out."Tired?" Uncle Vernon further questioned as Harry stepped in.

"Yes."Harry gave another sigh and faked a yawn.

"Good."Uncle Vernon, satisfied, grinned. "Go to your room."

Harry quite happily dragged his feet to his room, hiding his supplies behind his back.

He quickly put his supplies under in small bed.

He couldn't wait for Hogwarts.Yet again.

**well that's the sixth chapter.i made it as long as i could.more chapters soon.**

**Review**

****


	7. chappie seven: Oh Dear Mum's fount out!

Hey, people I'm back with another chapter, sry for taking a while.So here's the new chapter. Well thanks.Read and review.

Peace out,

Illusen, the earth faerie

Harry's sixth year:

Chapter seven

Oh Dear!Mum's found out!

With summer drawing to a close, every one wanted Harry to be with Hermione and Ron-every one Harry knew like a family that is. The answer of course lied with his uncle and aunt, and Harry unfortunately couldn't pretend to grocery shopping for a week with Mrs.Figg.He decided to talk about it with Uncle Vernon, reason with him-if that was possible.

So a week before Hogwarts when he was frying eggs for the Dursley's, he asked innocently,

"Um, Uncle Vernon?"

In reply the beefy uncle grunted. Charming as ever. Harry took it for a 'yes' and plunged on.

"You see I was wondering' if I could stay with um, people like me for this last week and then go to my-um- school from there than."

No answer.

Harry tried again. "So could I?"

A grunt.

"I see." Harry fibbed. In reality he didn't get it. "So can I?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia locked eyes, with a whispered inaudible quick convo they nodded to each other, Uncle Vernon turned to his nephew and gave a short, curt bob of his head.

"Uh, great.Thanks."

Dudley rolled his eyes. He was still hurting from the time Harry had made a fool out of him. "Is Potty school-sick?Jeez, only a freak like you would go to that freak school and miss it."

His parents didn't say a word. Not a compliment or criticism. Neither did Harry, he was just too happy to get upset about a couple of words stringed into a sentence.

"Um,yeah,your right." Harry absently mumbled. Dudley widened his eyes at Harry's words. "Weirdo." He muttered before leaving the table and stalking off. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia followed suit.

Harry didn't mind too much, after all his week would be Dursley-free!

A day later Harry was at Grimmald Place sitting on the edge of the bed in the room he shared with Ron. He lay back on his bed, knowing that soon enough Mrs.Weasely would call for dinner, he dozed off dreaming about owls on broomsticks playing quiditch.

Harry was woken up by Mrs.Weasely shouting merrily for every one to wash up and eat.

Harry rubbed sleep out of his eyes and washed up hastily and raced down the stairs with one bound he reached the floor.

The table was set with gleaming cutlery and everyone was settling down, chatting.

"Hey Harry." Hermione waved to him from across from him. "Had enough sleep?"

"Yep."

Fred and George sat next to each other, Fred sitting at Harry's right. "We could hear you snoring, so we went upstairs and put a silencing charm on it, we know old age can make you snore in your sleep, but you old boy, you have to see, it's getting quite disturbing." George joked.

Harry laughed along with the others. Ron, who sat at Harry's left shoved food up his mouth. "Ha a goo sweep? m,mm, dis dastes goo."

"Rooonnn." Hermione stretched the syllables severely. "Talk when you've swallowed."

Ron shot her a reproachful look, but obeyed. Getting his food down with a few gulps of pumpkin juice he answered. "Happy, Ms. Bossy."

"Uh! I'm just trying to teach you some manners Mr. Stubborn." She retorted, tossing her curly brown hair behind her face.

"What. Ever." Ron replied.

"Fred, George?" Mrs. Weasely asked.

"Yes mum." They answered as they gulped down there food.

"You two need to get a job. You can't live on nothing and certainly not forever in this house. Working with the ministry would be a good thing." She suggested.

Harry,Ron, Hermione.George and Fred stopped eating letting there spoons fall with a clatter, the other adults looked at them curiously.

THE Twins glanced at Harry, pleadingly.He gave them the tiniest of nods.

Fred and George took deep breaths. "Look Mum, don't get mad, but-"

"But what? This better be good." Mrs. Weasely's red curls bounced as she fluffed them slightly, and then looked expectantly at them. She had abandoned her food completely-every one seated at the table had.

"Well," Fred began."We didn't mean to upset you-"

"It's perfectly legal." George added.

"Loads of money making it." Fred inserted.

"Pretty creative."

"We worked hard-we really-"

"ENOUGH!" There mom hollered. "No more baloney, get right to the point!Now!"

Inhaling and then exhaling some air, they answered. "We have a joke shop. We work there for a living. We own it."

Silence.

Mrs. Weasely's mouth dropped, too stunned to speak. In a shaking voice she asked. "You work there. I guess you can do that on the weekends and do something in the ministry full-time."

Fred and George gulped. "Um actually, we were planning to work there full time."

Those ten words had such a blow on Mrs. Weasely.Her hands clapped her cheek.

"Oh dear, Mum's found out now. Were in trouble." Harry could hear Fred whisper to his friend.

The blow over, now came the shouting. Every one clapped a hand to his/her ear instantly. "YOU WORK IN A JOKE SHOP!a joke shop for crying out-loud. my sons!TERRIBLE!HOW DARE YOU TWO DO IT WITHOUT EVEN MY PERMISSION.HONESTLY!YOUR TOO MUCH.EVERYONE OUT OF THIS ROOM,EXCEPT FOR THESE TWO!" Mrs. Weasely bellowed out. Her cheeks were bright red, matching her red curls that bounced with fury.

Fred and George kept wincing and covered at her rage.

Everyone else scampered out of the room into the Family Room, chattering about every thing except Mrs. Weasely's rage at Fred and George. They could still hear the shouts.

Harry looked around him. Seeing Moody, Lupin, Mr.Weasely and a pretty woman looking about 30 year old with long waist length pale blue hair with highlights of a paler blue. Her eyes were sky-blue and she had a small nose, long lashes and crimson lips.

"Wotcher Harry." She greeted him and Harry knew it was Tonks; a person who could at will change her appearance.

"Hey Tonks, any clue who are DADA teacher could be?"

"I dunno,"She shrugged, "you'll just have to find out." A little disappointed, Harry started talking to Hermione and Ron. A few minutes later Fred, George and Mrs.Weasely came out.

Harry gulped; he could be in a lot of trouble if she knew that he had supplied the money for the joke shop.

Fred and George looked sullen and quiet. Not there usual funny selves. They nodded towards Harry to acknowledge his presence.

"How was it?" The raven-haired boy asked eagerly.

"Dreadful. She screamed at us so much. She forced us to say how we got money to open the shop and we told her. She's not mad at you though, says you didn't know we were going to spend it in such a worthless way."

Relieved, he asked. "So she's not mad?"

"At us?Yes.At you? No." Fred answered. "Lucky you."

Ron and Hermione had come over and added there thought to the convo.

"You guys al right? You look all shaken like you just saw a volcano or something erupt."

"Technically we did." George dryly commented.

"Sorry about it." Hermione added.

"Same with us. Were sorry too." They agreed.

"So are you going to continue?" Hermione countered. Fred and George stared at her like she was a crazy goon. "Of course we are! Mum's not going to deter us from our special path." George sagely answered.

Good." Harry answered.

"Good." Hermione answered.

"Good." Ron answered.

It was good indeed-sorta.

Ginny Weasely walked into the room. With glossy red hair,blue eyes,tall, and a pretty face, Ginny was preparing for her Fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Hey you guys!" She waved to them good-naturedly and strode over to them.

"Hey Gin." Hermione greeted her.

"Hi." Harry also greeted her.

"Where were you?We missed you at the dinner table." Hermione questioned.

"I had dinner with one of my friend's, Lauren Kurtz." Ginny informed them."Oh you guys!I'm so nervous!What if I forget every thing I know in my fifth year and flunk.I don't know if studying will help.I don't wan to leave Hogwarts so soon.I have three years.Do you think I'll do ok.Oh oh oh!" Ginny was cut off by her brother. "Yeah,I reckon you'll flunk, being so nervous.You'll start talking to yourself and by the time it's over, you'll have nothing done."

"Rooonnnn!" Hermione's voice had a warning tone to it.

"Truth's the truth."

"Don't worry Gin.Ignore Ron, he's just tactless." Hermione avised her, Ginny giggled and thaked her.

"Excuse me?" Ron, outraged protested. "I'm not tactless, I was just giving my opinion that was-"

"-tactless." Hermione finished for him cheerfully.She turned to Giiny and suggested. "Let's go to your room, shall we?"

With that the girls were gone.

"Girls." Ron muttered.

"Let's go to your room then." Harry suggested.

"Let's." Ron agreed. The raced up the stairs.

Tonk looked away to survey the children and saww Harry and his friend racing upstairs.

"Boys." She muttered, flipping her hair.

* * *

Well I wrote that much.I know it's short, but don't get mad, atleast your getting something.I'll try to write more soon.

Bye.

* * *


	8. chappie eight: Hogwarts Train

Hey peoples, it's me illusen,the earth faeire again.Got another chappie here.You guys haven't been reviewing. Bad people.Very bad.Now that you've been scolded could you plz readreview?

chapter 8:

Hogwarts Train

When Harry woke up on September the first, he gazed out at the sky and saw dark stormy clouds, determinedly blocking a blue sky from view.The chance of rain was very high.

"Ron wake up." He muttered.

"Go away mum, I'm the captain of the quidditch team, can't you see?Got to train my team properly." Ron mumbled.He waved his hands, as if shooing his invisible mother away. "Go, you can see Harry."

Stifling laughter, Harry gave his friend a sharp poke.

"Ow, gerrof me mum. I didn't mean to fail my newts." Ron was still in Ron's world.

Sighing Harry knew he only had one more choice. He moved his head towards Ron's ears and bellowed. "WAKE UP!"

Ron immediately jumped up, poised as if waiting to fight off enemy. "I'm ready to fight that death eater."

Harty chuckled. "Nope, no death eaters Ron."

"Oh,um,ok." Ron cleared his throat, his ears were getting pinker and pinker by the minute."I'll just get dressed."

"You do that." Harry answered.

Ron nodded and immediately sprinted away, his ears blazing a deep-rooted red of embarrasment.

Harry smiled and followed Ron.

10 minutes later Harry had done his daily toilette (things people do in the morning).Harry started to pack a few things he hadn't done the night before, when Ron came in.

"Mum's- calling -you- for -breakfast." The red-head panted.

"'kay.Thanks for tellin' me." Harry replied as he shoved in a book and a pair of socks in his trunk."Just wait for me, ok?"

"Ok."

They both dragged Potter's trunk down the spiral of stairs that stood in Grimmauld Place.They both let go of the trunk at the nottom of the stairs and joined the others that sat at the table, munching on toast,juice,milk and muffins.

"Come Ron,Harry dear." Mrs.Weasely gestured with a plump hand.She had resumed her kind image and was buttering some toast, specially for Harry.

"Thanks,Mrs.Weasely." Harry told the older woman.

Ginny and Hermione were chatting merrily, Ginny sipping milk with Hermione drinking orange juice.They both were nibbling on some blueberry muffins.

Fred and George were sitting there, looking wide-awake, but quieter and bleaker than usual.

"Hi Harry.Hi Ron." Fred gloomily greeted, his face resting in his hands as he occasionally took tiny bites of his toast.

"Hi you guys." George also greeted, malancholy waves radiating off him.

"What's worng?"

"Mum won't keep us out of sight and she says we can't go to our shop, let alone out sides.

"Except to escort you to The Hogwarts Train, but that's as fun as tending to flobberworms." George added, waving a plastic straw round and round in his drink.

"Sorry guys." Harry mumbled, feeling responsible.

"Not your fault." Came the short reply.

After every one had finished they got into a brand-new car that had been magicked to be roomy inside, just like in their second year with the Ford Angelia.

Every one piled in, except Mrs. Weasely.

"Sorry children,but I have some shopping to do.Good bye- Ron,Ginny, Harry."

She waved at them and they waved back.

Mr.Weasely, tall, thin and with wispy red-hair, was driving.

They reached the train station in 15 minutes.

"Hurry now." Mr.Weasely ushered them into the train station.

Ginny and Hermione went first, pretending to be obsessed in talking and slid backwards, and vanished from view.

Fred and George didn't bother acting, they simply stuck there hands in when no one was watching and slipped in.

Mr. Weasely followed and then finally Harry and Ron casually leaned back and found themselves in front of the large and beautiful scarlet Hogwarts train that issued smoke.Students and family milled around, hugging each other, laughing and exchanging quick goodbyes.

"C'mon, let's find those to giggle machines." Ron suggested.

"You mean Ginny and Hermione?" Harry querried as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, keeping them from falling.

Ron rolled his eyes. ''Who else?"

They found Hermione and Ginny just getting on to the train.

"Oy!Wait up you two!" Ron shouted.

The girls twirled around, arms crossing there chests. "Were waiting." They chimed in unison.

Ron looked at them with a bemused expression. "Going for The twinsy twosome?Not your style."

"Just get in before our Hermione hexes you." Ginny retorted cheerfully.

The two teenagers climbed on.

After every one, except the parents, climbed on the train started moving slowly.

Harry watched Mr.Weasely wave until he became a faint shadow, as the Hogwarts Train pulled him farther and farther away.

"Let's get a seat." Harry suggested to his friends.Hermione and Ron immediately looked away, blushing.

"What?" Harry asked, nonplussed by his friends reactions to his simple, innocent suggestion.

Hermione sighed and shook her head and Ron was looking at the ceiling of the moving train.

Harry gripped the door of a compartment to steady himself as the trai n gathered speed.

"What is it.Hurry up with the words will you?The train's gettting awfully fast.

"Were prefects Harry, we can't sit with you until later on. Sorry."

The black-haired griffindor blinked. "Huh?"

Ron snorted and Hermione had an edge of hysteria to her voice. "Harry!Were prefects, you probably forgot, we have to check on every one.We'll see you later.You'd better grab a seat.""

Harry dumbly nodded. "Sorry.'bye.See you."

The two dissapeared and Harry quickly found a compartment.At that moment the train gave a lurch, forcing him to fall into a seat.

"Careful, Harry, or you'll get the Kurplate desease and you wouldn't want that." A dreamy voice whispered.

Harry instantly knew who it was without looking at the person.

"Luna." He muttered.

"Luna indeed." The fifth year witch sighed.Harry looked at her.She still had the same big eyes, scraggly, long dirty blonde hair.Luna was wearing her witch hat, which had a small toy of a raven on the pointy tip.He noticed she had a radish necklace clutching her neck and had colorful paper clips chained together and clipped to her ear, like long earrings, that brushed her shoulders.

"Oh,hi."

"Hello thereHarry.How do you do?"

"I'm ok." Harry answered.

"Me too." Luna dreamily brandished a magazine, _"The Quibbler" _was printed in bold italic words across the gleaming cover.

"Your in it!" Luna murmured.

Harry grabbed it and read the words:

**Daily Prophet covers up there mistakes about the Harry Potter**

_The quibler has published the things Harry Potter said and there was a birst of murmuring about this issue.The Daily Prophet had been writing about him trying to draw attention to him.Now that the minister has been caught making goblin pies,The Daily Prophet was forced to see reason that Harry was good, and the minister was a goblin -pie maker.The minister hasn't resigned, even thuogh many urge him to for his cruelty to goblins._

Harry looked up and stifled his laughter.

"How is it?" Luna asked eagerly, her dreaminess was very faint.

"Very.Good." Harry choked out, through trying to stop himself from laughinh."Excellant."

"What's the matter?Why are you shaking.OmiGOD.Your having a seizure." Luna announced this very calmly as if she was conversing about blue being better than yellow.

Neville had been snoozing and awoke with a jerk. "Seizure?Who?"

"Harry."

"Harry!Oh mi god!Call the muggle police!"

sdsddsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsddsdsdssdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdssds

a cliffi plz. I left you hanging.What happens?Does Neville fain from shock?Do Ron and and Hermione burst in?Does any body realised that Harry does not have a seizure?

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS


	9. chappie nine: A little bit a drama

**Hi it's me illusen, I'm back. I know it's been long,but here I am

* * *

**

**Chappie nine:**

**A little bit a drama  
**

**H**arry's going ta die!" Neville wailed.Luna simply sat down and started skimming through her magazine calmly.

"What are you doing?" Neville demanded.

"Reading, " Luna answered, not glancing up. Neville's usual round, confused face looked very angry.

"READING!" Neville's voice rang through the train. Harry had stopped laughing, but Neville didn't seem to notice.

"I'll give you reading you cruel hag! FREEZIO!"

Neville's aim was so poor that instead of hitting Luna and freezing her, it hit Harry.

"Oh no!" Neville cried out, tears leaking out of his face. He sat kneeling, near Harry's rigid body, face in hands.

Right on cue Hermione and Ron came in, looking tired. They abruptly stopped talking and Ron immmediately made to go find another part of the train, but Hermione yanked him by the back of his robes and dragged him in. Her eyes traveled over from Luna reading, to Neville sobbing and finally rested on Harry, frozen.

She glared at Luna first, but asked Neville, "What happened here?"

Neville burst into fresh tears and cried out his sorry tale, "I-I thought H-Harry was h-having a s-seizure, b-because L-Luna said so. S-she acted like it didn't-t matter, s-so I g-got mad and then I-I meant to f-freeze her, but I froze H-Harry instead."

Hermione shook her head, muttered the counter-curse and Harry became unfrozen. "Harry, tell your side of the story,please,"Hermione wearily asked.

Harry blinked a little and then , a little guiltily explained, " See Luna showed me this article, and I couldn't jelp but left and then she started saying I was having a seizure, so then Neville got mad that she was acting like it was nothing and then tried to freeze her, but instead his spell hit me.That's it really."

Ron who was sitting, looking pale, suddenly gave a strangled sort of snort.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Uh, nothing, it's just a little,uh, funny," Ron carefully explained. He avoided Neville's angry look and Luna's raised eyebrows.

"What I don't get, " Luna sniffed, all trace of dreaminess gone, "is why people think THE QUIBLER is funny. It deals with serious issues, and as far as you, Harry , are concerned, that was very rude of you to laugh."

Luna, turned her back on them, and started reading the magazine again, making her dirty blonde hair bounce.

Hermione gave her a scathing look and started consoling Harry, "Don't mind her, she's a complete nutter."

"Likepeople used to think of me in our fifth?" Harry quietly asked.

"Look, I'm not saying she's bad, I prefer her to Malfoy any ways, so don't think I'm making fun of her, I'm just giving my opinion. In a weird sort of twisted way I kinda like her as a friend, 'Hermione admitted.

Harry nodded and noticed that they were closing in on Hogwarts.

"I'd better change into my robes, " He informed her, and slipped out the compartment.

The Hogwarts Train, slowed to a stop and students piled out, in groups. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville piled into the cariages drawn by the thin horselike creatures, Harry had only started to get used to. Five minutes later they got out and entered Hogwarts.

It was gently raining, and Peeves was seen, grabbing handfuls of water and ever so often pelting it at students.

"C'mon," Ron gruffly hurried them, "We'll get soaked thanks to Peeves."

They quickly scurried in, dodging water and retreating into safety.

Harry took one look at the Great Hall and felt at home, there was one long table for the teachers, with Dumbledore in the middle, and four House Tables. Candles illuminated the Hall, floating above there heads, and the ceiling reflected the dark, slightly drizzly night sky. As Harry, Hermione and Ron sat down. Harry scanned the room and saw the DADA teacher and almost instantly knew it was Tonks, because the lady grinned at Harry, winked and mouthed, "Wotcher, Harry."

Tonks had her hair curly black, streaked with a few highlights of deep purple. Her nose was small, and er eyes were an amazing purple color. Harry scanned through the rest of the table, He saw Mrs. McGonagall, smiling slightly in Tonks direction, Professor Flitwick chatting merrily with Professor Sprout, Snape, looking dark and forbidding and finally Dumbledore, with a slightly happy smile, blue eyes twinkling, and his long bear seeming longer than ever.

Soon Professor McGonnagal brought in the battered sorting hat and placed it onto the stool, and then cam a scraggly line of first years, looking nervous, and slightly wet. One girl with thick brown hair and green ees waved to Hermione and Hermione waved back.

"That isn't your sister, right? Cuz she doesn't really look like you." Ron muttered to Hermione.

"No she's my little friend.I told her all about Hogwarts."

The sorting hat opened it's mouth and sang out,

Here is a new year,

I hope it will be full of cheer,

I'm here to sort,

so never fear,

there is Ravenclaw that clearly is the cleverest,

then comes Hufflepuff, good and true,

after that comes Slytherin, surely sly and clever,

and finally Griffindor, brave and honourable.

I wish not to sort you,

for more danger approaches,

and evil encroaches,

but it is my job,

but I wish for no strife,

but that is life,

I find this a sin,

but let the sorting begin!"

The place burst into clapping, but no one really seemed surprised, the sorting hat had already warned them about its fear.

Lemms, Gerta turned out to be in Ravenclaw, Joys, Jake turned out to be in Ravenclaw. Fifty, Fanny was a hufflepuff, then came Hermione's friend, Green, Eartha who was a Griffindor and finally, Yelps, David was a Slytherin.

After all the kids had been sorted. The sorting hat was taken out of the room and an announcement was made.

Dumbledore rose, "Ah, here is a new year. Hello to old students and new! Again Mr. Filtch reminds me to tell you that the Forbiddden Forest is out of bounds,and no magic in corridors.We also have a new DADA Teacher, Professor Tonks! Please give her a warm welcome (Everyone clapped, thankful for Umbridge's departure, except for the Slytheryns, and Tonks beamed) ! You must be starving, so tuck in!"

The place burst with clapping and then food appeared.

Harry smiled and knew that he was home.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I'm soo sorry for taking so long in updating my story I've been busy, and i got depressed after reading the 6th book, nevertheless, I'm going to continue the story!

Illusen,the earth faerie

Chapter ten

Eartha Green

Eartha sat next to Hermione as she ate.

"So,Eartha, how has it been going," Hermione asked her friend.

"Oh, it's been going great,I was really excited about Hogwarts,Mum and Dad also went to Hogwarts, y'know." Eartha replied as she daintily sipped her pumpkin juice.

Ron choked on his chicken leg, and hermione and Eartha threw him disgusted looks.

"Looks like you've got a clone, Hermione,"Harry joked.

Hermione ignored him and glared at Ron, "I told you not to eat so quickly, it's bad for your digestion."

"Y-You're a Pureblood?"Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Eartha.

"Of course!" Eartha answered, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Hang on,"Harry interjected,"How come you know Hermione then?She's muggleborn."

"Oh, I know, but we made friends when mum and dad wanted to know how it was like living in a muggle community for a year.I was really surprised when I found out Hermione was a witch, but that meant I could let magical things slip by."

Ron returned to devouring his food eagerly.

"Y'know, Hermione is right,Ron( that's your name right?) you need to eat properly or you might choke."Eartha informed him, tossing her gleaming brown hair over her shoulder.

Ron paused to abruptly say,"You know what?Harry's right. You _are _Hermione's clone."

The bushy-haired girl frowned at Ron and continued to eat.

"So,How was your summer, Ron?"Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"It was great, we visited my aunt in Sweden."

"OOOh!I learned about Sweden at my muggle school, tulips are famous there, the capital of Sweden is Stockholm, pronounced, stock-home..."

She rattled off facts about Sweden, in a hermione-ish way.

Ron cleared his throat.Eartha blushed and stopped the stream of facts.

"Er, sorry.I'm normally not like this, but i spent alot of time over summer with Hermione so she rubbed off me."Eartha muttered.

"'I'm glad someone got my fact skills, I've been hanging around these dolts for like five years ,and i still haven't rubbed off them!" Hermione half-teased.

"Give it a rest Hermione, just let me tell you about Sweden and i won't go into facts," He glanced at Eartha.

Ron continued telling them about Sweden and talked about-what else!- swedish food.

Soon it was time for them to go to their dormitories, they rose up and started to walk away, with Eartha in tow, when Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys came and started to sneer at them.

"Ah Potter, the chosen one!Weasel King, going to let the quaffle in this year, i bet!And Granger, still got the bush of brown hair?Might as well use it to sweep the floor." Dravo malvelently commented."Well, well,well, you've got a new member four your trio, Eartha Green is it?Mudblood i bet, by the looks of your name?You might as well start calling yourself the Golden Foursome?Eh?"

"Sod off, Malfoy." Harry glared at him.

"Wow, your quite witty, aren't you Mr.Celebrity?" Malfoy taunted.

"Does your mum make you?" Eartha asked quietly and clearly, in a loud voice which made all the students stop.

"Make me do what?"Malfoy asked, caught off-gaurd.

"Does she make you dump a carton of jell in your hair and then stick it to your head so you look bald?"Eartha asked clearly and steadiily.

Sniggers and chuckles erupted in the the corridors and people laughed at how s first year could out wit Malfoy in sixth year."

Malfoy's cheeks flushed a pale pink.

"Why you _little _girl!I know more spells than your mudblood parents put together!"

Silence rang out as Draco insulted her parents.

"My parents are Purebloods and _my dad _isn't in Azkaban, nether is my mother,They're not cruel and evil death eaters and understand muggles better than you or any ignorant death eater would know!"Her voice rose and she shouted out the last part angrily.

Malfoy was at a loss of words.

"I-uh-er-hey, you come back here,-I haven't finished with you!" Malfoy shouted for Eartha started to walk away.

She turned around gave him a cold look and answered, "Well, _I_ have."

And she continued walking, the students started walking again and talked in huished whispers, medium tones, or loud voices about what had just happened.

"Wow,"Harry exclaimed, you've got equal wit to hermione."

At that Eartha pinked, and shook her head. "No i learned my wit from hermione.She taught me how to face any annoying slytheryns."

"Well she did well," Ron grinned.

Hermione smiled, "But still, you did great."

They approached the the Fat lady painting and gave the password, "Courage."

"The password's a bit obvious, isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, maybe they think no one would think of such an abvious password."Hermione replied.Well I'm off to bed, coming Eartha?"

Eartha nodded and bid the boys good bye.

Ron and Harry went into the boys dormitries and greeted Seamus, dean, and Neville.Well fed and watered they promtly fell asleep as pale moon light filtered in through the windows.

So did you like it?I'll update soon, sorry it was short, got a dentist appointment. r/r!


End file.
